Pups Save an Anniversary
Summary It's Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's Wedding Anniversary! And the pups are throwing an anniversary bash! But not without a little help from one of Suzan's gadgets, THE CUTLERY COOKBOOK to make the perfect anniversary cake! But when Suzan accidentally grabs Snooky's Necronomicon by mistake, it turns the cake into a giant monster!! Now the pups must be a cut above the rest if they want to stop this frosted foe! Character * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * Rio * Celyn * Farmer Yumi * Farmer Al * The Hinako Triplets * Earth-Cake * Mr. Porter * Doraemon * Snooky Transcript (Title card with Snooky and Earthcake on the title card) Snooky: Pups Save an Anniversary! (The episode starts on Farmer Yumi's farm, with H.E.A.R.T.S agents and the PAW Patrol setting decorations for the couple's wedding anniversary) Doraemon: (Using the Hopter) Almost done hanging the decorations Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi: Thanks Doraemon! Suzan: It's kind of romantic that you're having a wedding anniversary for you and Farmer Al! Monty: Yeah it's genius! Farmer Yumi: Aw thanks guys! Logan: I often wonder how you two farm handles first met! How did you anyway? Farmer Yumi: Well, it's actually quite a tale! Logan: Flashback sequence! (He pulls a piece of the scenery to cause a flashback) (Title banner: Adventure Bay High School. 30 years B.P.P. Before PAW Patrol) (Farmer Yumi is in the high school's gym, rolling out a high school wrestling mat) Farmer Yumi: (She rolls it out) Man, this is gonna be awesome! I'm glad I signed up for wrestling! (She continues rolling out the mat for practice, until she hits someone) Farmer Al: (Off screen) Ow! Farmer Yumi: Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was there! Farmer Al: Gah... (He gets back up) It's fine really, I'm still standing and I'm sti- (He notices the girl who hurt her) *Lovestruck gasp* (He stares into Farmer Yumi's eyes) (Thinking) She's so... beautiful... (Farmer Yumi gets lovestruck at the sight of him as well) Farmer Yumi: (thinking) What a man..... He's so handsome.. Farmer Al: Uh.... H-Hi.. Farmer Yumi: H-Hi there... Farmer Al: I-I'm Albert Wilson.... but most of my friends call me Al... Farmer Yumi: I-I'm Yumi Hinata. Though most people call me Yumi... Farmer Al: I-It's nice to meet you... Hehe.. (He blushes) Farmer Yumi: Back at 'cha.. Hehe... (She blushes) Farmer Al: So... I guess you signed up for wrestling huh? Farmer Yumi: Yep! Farmer Al: C-Cool! Farmer Yumi: Hey wanna learn some moves? Farmer Al: O-Okay! B-But, just to let you know, I'm not that much of a fighter.. Hehe.... (He steps onto the mat) Farmer Yumi: This one is called The Arm Throw! (She grabs his arm and throws him) Farmer Al: Oof! Nice one! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! This next move is the double leg Takedown! (She grabs both his legs and takes himm down) Farmer Al: Great one! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! Next up is the fireman's carry! (She picks him up and carries him like a fireman and slams him) Farmer Al: Whoa! You're pretty strong! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! I get that a lot! Now this last move is called the Bear Hug! (She squeezes Farmer Al tight) Farmer Al: Oof!! Tap! Tap!! (Farmer Yumi then releases him) Farmer Al: (He lies on the mat) Yeesh... Remind me never to get on your bad side! Farmer Yumi: Yeah, cause that would be bad, but not for you! (She giggles) Farmer Al: Hehe.... (He blushes a bit after hearing her cute laugh) (The flashback ends) Logan: I never really knew you were a High School wrestler! What else are you hiding, Hinata?! Farmer Yumi: Um... Nothing! Logan: (He uses his psychic powers to try and get some secrets) Hm.... Apparently you are also a high rank ninjustu practicer AND a ninja! Farmer Yumi: Wha- Will you be quiet?! (She covers his mouth) You're gonna blow my cover for Christ's sake! Logan: You're secrets are safe with me! Suzan: Ya know Yumi, if you want, I can help you out! Farmer Yumi: Thanks Suzan! Suzan: I'll help you figure out an anniversary outfit, while Monty and Logan go and help Mr. Porter make the most greatest anniversary cake! But don't forget this! (She pulls out a golden cookbook) The Cutlery Cookbook! Farmer Yumi: That looks like a pretty fancy cookbook! Suzan: It does! This gadget will help you out in making any kind of dessert! Now Monty and Logan, go help Mr. Porter! Monty and Logan: On it! (Scene changer: Logan and Monty's badges) Monty: Let's do this Logan! Logan: Alright! Now we just gotta- (The books pages fall out) Oh dang it! Looks like the cover fell off.... Monty: Oh no Suzan is gonna kill us! Logan: That's okay, I have just the tool we need! (He pulls out a Gondola Paddle from his bandana) The Gondola Glue Paddle! This device will help us glue that cover back on! (Snooky appears) Monty: Oh hey there Snook! Snooky: Hey there guys! I need your help a bit! Monty: Um sure you can help us make the cake! Snooky: I don't need help with a cake! My Necronomicon is falling apart! (The books pages fall out) See?! Monty : Oh well Logan hook em up with that glue! Logan: Alright! Here ya go! Snooky: Thanks! (He glues the Necronomicon's cover on the pages of the cookbook, and the cookbook's cover on the Necronomicon) Anyway, catch ya guys later! Logan: Alright, now let's head to Mr. Porters! Monty: Okay! (He then takes the cookbook that was actually the Necronomicon) (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Suzan: Okay, now the best way to wow people at any occasion, is a good outfit! So what do you got? Farmer Yumi: Alright! (She takes out her farm gear) Suzan: That's it? Really?? Farmer Yumi: Hey not all of us have a portable wardrobe you know! Suzan: Sigh.... Just get something else! Farmer Yumi: Okay well I have my prom dress! (She takes it out and it is beautiful) Suzan: Meh... Too 30 years ago! Farmer Yumi: *Scoff* Critic! Suzan: What else ya got? (Farmer Yumi then takes out a Godzilla costume) Suzan: Nah, too rubbery. (Farmer Yumi then puts on a Power Rangers costume) Suzan: Too nostalgic. Farmer Yumi: Sigh... Fine... How about this? (She pulls out her ninja uniform) Suzan: Perfect! That suit makes you look powerful! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! Suzan: There is only one way to make sure that it IS powerful! Farmer Yumi: And how is that? Suzan: Simple, a little match of technique, AND power! (She pulls out her plasma sais) Farmer Yumi: Oh well then, bring it! (She gears up and gets out her swords) Suzan: Better not hold back! (She slices at Farmer Yumi) Farmer Yumi: I never do! (She dodges and slices at Suzan) Suzan: Whoa! (She counters with a snap kick) Farmer Yumi: Oof! (She recovers and sweep kicks Suzan) Suzan: Wha- Oof! (She ends up on the floor) Well played.. But I play better! (She tackles her and puts Farmer Yumi in a leg lock) You give in? Farmer Yumi: Like I said, never! (She flips Suzan and pins her) Suzan: Aw.... you beat me! Farmer Yumi: Looks like I still got it! Suzan: Hehe, alright, let's get you ready for your party! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Logan and Monty arrive at Mr. Porters) Monty: Hey Mr. P! Mr. Porter: Hi there Monty! Monty: The reason we're here is that we need your help with the Anniversary cake for Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's Wedding Anniversary! Mr. Porter: Sure, I would love to help! Monty: Thanks, we have this cookbook here for us to use to make it! Mr. Porter: That's a nice cover! What's the thing called?? Monty: It's called The Cutlery Cookbook! Mr. Porter: Well, I guess with a name like that, the cake will be better then good! Let's get to work! Monty: Alright, let's do this!!! Logan: Okay, now Monty, I believe you have the first ingredient! Monty: Okay! (He flips the pages and stops at a Cake recipe) First we need some.....demons blood? For a cake? Logan: It must be Italian, remember that box you found that said Fragile?? Monty: Huh, good point... Logan: Better get what it says! Monty: Well, okay... (He gets the demon's blood) I got the Demon's blood! Logan: What does it say next? Monty: Okay, next we need the fangs of a... wolf?? Logan: Probably for texture! Monty: If you say so... (He goes and gets it but comes back with claw marks on his face) Logan: Monty, what happened?! Monty: Well... let's just say it's hard to pry out wolf's fangs without... Oh I don't know... WAKING THE WOLF?! Logan: Did you still get them? Monty: Yeah... Logan: So where are they? Monty: Well... They're sorta in a place where the sun doesn't really shine.... Logan: Er..... So what else is there? Monty: Well... next we need... Bat wings?? Logan: Well quit standing there and go and get 'em! That cave the bat the pups saved is near that eagle ya know! Monty: Okay... (He goes and gets it but comes back with claw marks all over his face and body) Logan: Let me guess, the eagle near the cave spooked you out? Monty: Well, no......Let's just say it's hard to get bat wings without... Oh I don't know... WAKING UP THE ENTIRE COLONY!!!! Logan: Yeesh! Let's hope the next ingredient doesn't get you mauled! Monty: Yeah, me too..... Logan: Next up is... Eye Shadow made from Vampire blood! Monty: That doesn't sound too bad! Logan: Well, you got this one bro! Monty: Okay! (He goes to get it but comes back with claw marks and lipstick stains on him) Logan: What happened?! It was a simple ingredient! Monty: Well, I can officially say I'm neither team Jacob OR Edward!! Logan: Yeah, those movies stunk! Though our sister seemed to enjoy it.... Monty: Well she is our sister..... Of course she would like them! Logan: Makes sense! How about I get the next one? Monty: Thank you!! Logan: Now lets see... A rock! That's an easy one! Be right back bro! (He goes to get a rock and comes back without a scratch on him) Back with the boulder! Monty: Okay how come you get the easy one?! Logan: Well, I am the luckiest of the trio! Monty: Well, Darklings don't believe in luck you know that!? Logan: Alright, the last ingredient is a chain less Chainsaw! Monty: W-Wha-Whatt even IS that!? Okay, ya know what forget it I'll get it! Logan: Good luck! Monty: Gr.... Luck my foot... (He goes out and comes back crawling in in scratch marks) I. HATE. LUCK!!!!! Logan: Well, the good news is, the recipe is finished! Now according to this, we have to read this sentence once the cake is in the oven! (He notices the phrase is in Latin) Dah... I hate Latin... Monty: Oh, well give the thing to me! I'm fluent in Latin! (He clears his throat) Nobilis et dulce natalis secundis producere aliud quam dolor et dolui! (Meaning: A famous and sweet birthday desert , bring forth nothing but pain and hurt!) I'm betting this isn't a cake.... Logan: Alright, now lets see how our cake turned out! Monty: Alrighty then! (He checks the cake) Um... Logan, is the cake supposed to have eyes?? Logan: I'm not sure why?? (He looks to see a three layer blue and pink frosted cake) Huh, it looks normal... (The cake then blinks) Monty: D-Did it just blink?! Logan: You're over-reacting! (The cake then grows arms) Monty: Overreacting huh?! Logan: I'm sure it's just a part of the baking process! Monty: In what baking process does a cake GROW ARMS?! Logan: Um.... Sweden process? (Monty then facepalms) Cake: Me, Earth-Cake! Logan: And I'm sure talking is apart of the process as well! Earth-Cake: NO IT'S NOT..... Wow this guy real dumb dumb! Logan: Hey! Monty: Kinda true....... Logan: Shut it.... (He slaps his brother upside the head) Monty: Ow! (He slaps back) Logan: Don't you slap me! (He kicks his brother in the leg) Monty: Ow! Why you little- Earth-Cake: ENOUGH!!! (He swats the two brothers away) Logan: Whoa!!!! Monty: Something tells me you made it mad! Logan: I think... we made a monster.... Monty: Ya think?! Earth-Cake: I will be off now!!! (He roars and goes out to terrorize the town) Logan: But how did this happen?! We followed the recipe as it said! Monty: Let me check the book! (He checks the page where the cake's recipe was) Uh oh..... This is Snooky's Necronomicon.....we must have guled the wrong covers on by mistake! Logan: So that means that Snooky must have the Cutlery Cookbook's pages by mistake! Monty: This is bad! Logan: Yeah, we need help! Let's go and get Ryder! (The two brothers rush to the Lookout) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Monty and Logan come up the elevator and rush to Ryder) Monty: Ryder, Ryder we have a huge problem! Ryder: What's wrong? Monty: Well, we may have brought a cake to life....... And it's kinda, sorta terrorizing the town Ryder: What?! That's not a problem, that's an emergency! We have to stop it! No job is too big, no cake is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens rush into the elevator, though one pup isn't present...) Monty: Okay where is Marshall?? Marshall: Here I come! (He trips on a rolling pin) Whoawhoawhoa!!! (He crashes into the elevator) Well, I guess you could say I am on a roll! (The pups and kittens laugh and the elevator goes up and switches them into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups! Some how the cake that Monty and Logan had made got turned into a cake monster and is rampaging all over town! Suzan: How did that happen?! Chase: Was it the Swedish process? Monty: Sigh... no.... (They all laugh) Suzan: Sigh.. can you just tell me what happened?? Monty: Se accidentally glued the wrong covers to Snooky's Necronomicon and the Cutlery Cookbook because their pages were falling apart! Suzan: (A vain pops out of her forehead) WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! You idiots!!!! Monty: Eek! (He hides behind Logan) Suzan: That cake was supposed to be for the anniversary party, and now you two Dummkopfs HAD MADE MATTERS WORSE!!! Monty: Dummkopfs? Suzan: It is German... for IDIOTS!!!! Monty: Eek again!! (He hides behind Logan) Suzan: *She takes a deep breath* Alright, I'm calm now... Ryder, please continue. Ryder: Thanks Suzan! (He selects Monty) For this I'll need Monty. You know a lot about monsters and their weaknesses! Monty: I'm ready to stretch to the rescue! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to secure the area that the Monster Cake could be in! Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder then presses Rubble's symbol) Ryder: Rubble, I need you to to use your rig in case we need to carry the cake away! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: The rest of you pups can come help as well! We might need some more backup! Logan: And judging by the rescue, we could need some more people on the double! Monty? Monty: I'm on it! (He hits Snooky's button) Snooky we need you and your Scythe to help us cut a cake monster down to size! Snooky: Cake monster? Monty: Long story...... But let's just say that isn't your Necronomicon you're holding....... Snooky: What is it then? Monty: The Cutlery Cookbook......... (nervous laugh) Snooky: WHAT?! How did that happen?! Monty: We accidentally glued the wrong covers to it... Hehe... Snooky: Gah... what am I gonna do with you Monty?! I'll be right there! Time to wake the dead! Monty: Okay... Hehe.... (He presses Wolfgang's button) Wolfgang, we're gonna need you! Wolfgang: Alright mate, tell me what's up! Monty: We need you and your Undead Guitar to help us fight a cake monster! Wolfgang: Cake monster?! Have you been imitating Tony Hawk lately?! Monty: What!? No, we accidentally brought it to life with Snooky's Necronomicon! Wolfgang: Sigh.. alright... Let there be rock! Monty: Okay Ryder all set! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (They all head into their vehicles In which they find Earth-Cake causing havoc on Main street) Monty: There he is! Marshall: Mm..... It looks so yummy.... Earth-Cake: Grah!!! (He throws pieces of building around) Rocky: Yummy, but deadly! Monty: You my friend had hit the nail right on the- (A piece of building the him on the head) head......(He passes out) Skye: Well, that wasn't a lie! (A portal appears and the agents fall out and just as Monty gets up the agents fall on him knocking him back down) Monty: Do you mind?! Wolfgang: Sorry about that mate! Monty: I-it's fine (He holds his head) ow..... Ryder: Alright Monty, now you mind telling us how we can stop this cake? Monty: Well it's cake.....so I think we should cut it down! Snooky, you think you can get a clear shot with your Scythe? Snooky: I'm on it! (He pulls out his scythe) Monty: Good! *Rawf* Twig! (His pup pack pulls out a twig, in which he uses his tentacles to launch Snooky) Launch!! Snooky: (He gets launched to Earth-Cake) Hey big batch of dough, you are nothing but a lie!! Earth-Cake: BAD REFERENCE!!! (He swats at him but misses) Snooky: Missed me! Earth-Cake: BURN!!!!! (He shoots fire from his candles) Snooky: Whoa! Hey Marshall, can ya try and make sure this guy's candles don't burn at both ends?! Marshall: I'm fired up! *Woof* Water cannon! (His water cannon comes out) Water spray! (He uses his cannon to put the flames out) Snooky: Good job! Marshall: Thanks Monty: Alright Snook, now it's time to cut that cake! Snooky: Now let's see if I can get a better shot! (He dives onto Earth-Cake) Like Marion Antoinette once said... Let them eat cake!!! (He then slices one of Earth-Cake's arms off!) Earth-Cake: ROAR!!!!! My arm!!!!!! Snooky: Yes! Take that you dessert of the devil! Earth-Cake: 'Tis but a scratch!! (He grows it back) Monty: Oh come on! Skye: Now what do we do?! Monty: We gotta find his weak spot! Wait... that's it! The core of the cake! Cali: I can use my X-ray screen to find it! Monty: Good, now do it and hurry! Cali: Got it! *Mrow* X-ray screen! (Her x-ray screen pops out) Hm..... Monty: You see it yet? Cali: Hey hold your horses! (She finds it) Ah-ha! It's in the center of his body! The second layer! Monty: You heard her Snooky! Go for the 2nd layer! Snooky: Got it! (He charges at Earth-Cake) Time for a fist full... Of frosting!!! (He slices the center of Earth-Cake) Earth-Cake: GRAH!!! I never... was... a lie... (He then explodes, sending frosting all over the place) Snooky: Phew! That took the cake! Skye: Look! (The cake then turns back into a regular cake, this time it is not a monster) Monty: It's back to normal! Ryder: Now then, let's get this cake to Farmer Yumi's! Monty: Well, alright! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al await for the PAW Patrol to arrive) Farmer Yumi: Hm... wonder where the pups are?? Farmer Al: I'm not sure! They said they would be coming! Farmer Yumi: Also what was all that racket coming from town? Farmer Al: Something about a cake I think... Monty: (He shows up with all the pups) We're here, sorry the cake took longer than expected! Farmer Al: Wow! It looks amazing! Monty: Well... It was done, Swedish style! Logan: Oh shut up! (He then gives Monty a little punch in the arm) Monty: Ow! Logan: Haha... There's your just desserts! (The episode irises out on the cake, as it winks at the audience) Trivia * This episode reveals how Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi first met * It also reveals that Farmer Yumi was a High School Wrestler and she is also a ninja * It is revealed that Monty is fluent in Latin * Earthcake makes his debut appearance * The Cutlery Cookbook makes its debut References * The costumes that Farmer Yumi pulls out are costumes of Godzilla and a Power Rangers costume which are two popular franchises that originated in Japan. * Monty says that he is neither team Team Jacob and Edward, a reference to the Twilight Saga Category:Season 1